No me dejes solo
by Rose Cf
Summary: Ritsu Onodera se fue al extranjero sin haber explicado porqué, 12 años después, su secreto saldrá a la luz cuando tiene que cuidar a Hinata, una niña de 11 años que tiene un gran parecido a Takano y a el mismo, ¿las cosas podrán solucionarse?Leve mpreg.
1. Capitulo 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, son 10 capítulos más 1 extra, gracias a los que comentaron mi fic de Junjou Romantica, _¿te casas conmigo?_ Me dieron muchas ganas de hacer otro, pero esta vez quise hacer los capítulos muchos mas largos, bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaratorias: No es un AU (Universo Alternativo), y traté de hacer los personajes los más parecidos posibles a los del anime.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

" _Discúlpame Takano- san, jamás pensé que te lo ocultaría por tanto tiempo, pero lo hacía por mi bien, por el tuyo, y el de ella."_

*Capitulo 1*

*Flashback*

 _ **Ritsu estaba en el baño de la casa de su senpai viendo un pequeño palito que tenía en sus manos, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y algunas lágrimas se asomaban, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**_

 _ **-Po-positivo-Dice susurrando, había escuchado en la televisión que los hombres que habían nacido los últimos 20 años, tenían una especie de útero masculino, pero que era mucho más pequeño que el útero femenino y por la escasa tecnología de la época, no había sido muy bien estudiado, pero que habían posibilidades de que un hombre saliera embarazado, era extraño, pero no imposible; Ritsu jamás pensó que teniendo apenas 15, iba a tener un bebé en su vientre, lentamente, coloca su mano izquierda sobre su vientre sonrojándose, si, sin duda iba a tenerlo, pero había un problema, su sensei, Saga, no podía saberlo, arruinaría su vida, por lo que se le ocurrió un plan algo fuerte.**_

 _ **-Debo desaparecer de su vida-Se dice a si mismo susurrando, no podía evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, por el bien de Saga, y el de su hijo.**_

*En la actualidad, 12 años después*

En la editorial Marukawa Shoten, en el departamento de manga shoujo, estaba trabajando Ritsu Onodera, habían pasado 2 años desde que había comenzado en Marukawa Shoten, y Ritsu, hace poco más de 1 año, se había vuelto pareja de su jefe, Masamune Takano, aunque en el trabajo se seguían tratando como jefe y empleado, apenas quedaban solos aprovechaban para darse los besos que habían estado conteniendo durante todo el día, no podían aguantar tanto sin sentir al otro, se querían, y demasiado.

Ritsu siente que su teléfono, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, vibra, le había llegado un mensaje, lo saca para ver quien le había enviado y se extraña al ver el nombre.

-¿La tía Akina?-Se pregunta susurrando, decide abrir el mensaje y comenzar a leerlo.

" **Hola Ritsu, sé que ahora debes estar trabajando pero necesito que me llames lo más pronto posible, tengo que decirte algo sobre Hinata, adiós**."

Ritsu abre sus ojos asustándose, ¿qué habrá pasado con su Hinata? ¿Sería algo bueno? ¿O algo malo? Se levanta de golpe y comienza a caminar, antes de que pudiera salir, Takano se acerca a éste y le agarra su brazo, no podía irse sin decir nada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Onodera? No puedes salir durante el trabajo.-

Ritsu jala su brazo soltándose el agarre, había bajado su mirada, no quería que le viera la cara de preocupación que cargaba en ese momento.

-Debo hacer una llamada, ya regreso.-

-Sabes que no puedes recibir llamadas mientras estas trabajando.- Le dice Takano cruzando sus brazos, claro que lo sabía, Ritsu conocía muy bien esa regla.

-Esto es algo personal, lo lamento, de verdad debo tomar esta llamada.- Y sin decir más, Ritsu camina y llega hasta donde podría hablar tranquilamente por teléfono, marca el número, se pega el celular a su oreja y espera a que conteste.

-Hola, me dijiste que me tienes que decir algo sobre Hinata, ¿pasó algo? - Le pregunta algo nervioso a su tía, quería saber de una vez que era lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Hola Ritsu! Qué bueno que pudiste llamarme tan pronto, pues, quería decirte que me voy a ir al extranjero por unos meses, por cuestiones de trabajo, Hinata va a tener que vivir contigo, no hay problema, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta Akina Onodera, la hermana menor del padre de Ritsu, tenía 56 años, el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones, y esa era la tía favorita de Ritsu, por la gran cercanía que tenían entre ambos.

Ritsu da un suspiro, se había asustado tanto pensando en lo peor cuando realmente era una tontería, un minuto, ¿Hinata viviría con él? Éste abre sus ojos, tuviera que inventar algo sobre Hinata para que no comenzaran a preguntar, aunque le gustaba la idea de que ella iba a comenzar a vivir con él y la vería todo el tiempo, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo.

-No hay problema, para mi será todo un honor hacerlo- Dice mostrando una leve sonrisa, aunque ella no lo viera, ya estaba más relajado y se sentía en su voz.

-¡De acuerdo! Ven a buscarla hoy en la tarde o en la noche, a ella le encantará verte todos los días, por cierto, Hinata quiere saludarte, está que me quita el teléfono- Dice Akina riendo, le parecía tan tierna que estuviera tan impaciente por hablar con Ritsu.

Ritsu no pudo evitar reír un poco, él también quería escuchar la voz de su Hinata.

-¿Mami? ¿Es cierto lo que dice la tía Akina? ¿Vamos a vivir juntos?-Le pregunta Hinata, de 11 años, ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color verde iguales a los de Ritsu, el color de sus ojos eran idénticos.

-Sí, creo que ahora nos veremos más seguido-Dice Ritsu con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro, tal vez no sería tan malo el comenzar a vivir con su hija.

-¡Sí! Te he extrañado mucho, ¡teníamos como 5 días sin vernos y eso es mucho tiempo para estar separada de mi mami! Ya me tengo que ir a guardar todas mis cosas, te amo, nos vemos.- Dice Hinata para luego colgar sin darle tiempo de responderle al otro, Ritsu aleja su teléfono y comienza a bajar lentamente metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

-Yo también te amo Hinata, más que nadie en el mundo.- Dice como si hubiera seguido la conversación, se coloca su mano en su rostro, no podía ocultar su alegría, tenía que llegar a su apartamento para preparar todo para la llegada de su hija, tenía que vigilarla y cuidarla, y así poder ser el gran padre/ madre que siempre quiso ser, estos serían unos grandes meses para Ritsu Onodera.

Y sin darse cuenta, estaba Takano escondido detrás de una pared, había escuchado toda la conversación, sentía celos, muchos celos, Ritsu no le había dicho que lo amaba, mejor dicho, le costaba decírselo, ¿pero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le dice esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar a otra persona? El creyó que la persona que más amaba Ritsu, era Takano, pero se equivocó, había alguien que le había quitado el puesto, y tenía que descubrir quién era.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído, y si quieren, pueden dejarme un review (comentario) poner en favorite story (historia favorita) o poner follow story (seguir historia) nos vemos en el próximo capitulo~.


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Hola! Me alegra que les gustara el primer capitulo, les aseguro que cada vez los capítulos se pondrán mejores, a los que comentaron, muchas gracias por haberlo hecho, y, respondiendo al comentario de Kamisumi Shirohoshi, yo había dicho que serían más largos a comparación con mi otro fic, además que yo tengo la costumbre de hacer el primer capitulo más corto :I

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, podría decirse que los personajes de Hinata y Akina me pertenecen porque no aparecen en la serie o en el manga.

* * *

*Capitulo 2*

Ritsu se acomoda su cabello y decide volver al trabajo, cuando iba caminando, ve a Takano detrás de la pared y frunce el ceño.

-¡¿Que te he dicho de que no debes escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?!-Le pregunta alzando un poco la voz, odiaba que Takano lo espiara, él también tenía derecho a tener privacidad.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Le pregunta Takano agarrándole el brazo con el que había estado hablando por teléfono.

-¡No es tu problema! ¡Y suéltame, que debo volver al trabajo!-Grita moviendo su brazo, el otro lo había agarrado con fuerza y eso le dolía.

Takano comienza a caminar sin soltarlo y lo lleva al baño, Ritsu trataba de que lo soltara, pero eso era imposible, Takano lo mete a un cubículo, coloca sus manos encima de las mejillas de Ritsu y lo jala dándole un beso, éste abre sus ojos de golpe, no lo iba a convencer, un beso no lo convencería, nada de lo que hiciese haría que le diría con quienes hablaba.

Ritsu abre su boca permitiendo que Takano metiera su lengua, estuvieron unos segundos acariciando sus lenguas cuando deben separarse por la falta de aire, el de pelo negro le da un beso en su cuello al de pelo castaño y luego lo mira.

-¿Ya me dirás con quién estabas hablando?-Le pregunta susurrando, Ritsu jadeaba por tal beso apasionado que acababan de tener, lo mira a los ojos y coloca sus manos sobre su pecho alejándolo.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¡No te diré! ¡Debes respetar mi intimidad! –Le grita frunciendo el ceño, Takano coloca su mano en el cabello de Ritsu, lo acaricia por unos 3 segundos y luego abre la puerta del cubículo saliendo dejando que el otro saliera, Ritsu sale rápidamente y se comienza a arreglar su cabello.

-Oh sí, es posible que en la tarde me tenga que ir temprano, tengo que ir a hacer unos asuntos personales, recuperaré las horas que pierda el día siguiente.-

Ritsu no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Takano, algo que le sorprendió mucho porque esperaba que le diera un regaño o le dijera que el trabajo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, pero no, el mayor ni siquiera lo miraba, parecía que estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos; Ritsu sale del baño y decide volver al trabajo, Takano vio como salía y dio un suspiro, todo apuntaba a lo que más temía.

 _No puedo creerlo, Ritsu se está viendo con otra persona, ¿por qué no me lo dice de una vez? ¿Ya se habrán besado? ¿Ya habrán hecho el amor? No, ya me costó tanto en recuperarlo, para volverlo a perder así como así, me enfrentaré a ese idiota, y veremos quién se queda con el corazón de Ritsu._

Luego de haber pensado por unos minutos, Takano sale y vuelve a trabajar, trataba de actuar lo más normal posible, Ritsu siguió trabajando por unas horas, luego recoge sus cosas y se levanta.

-¡Hasta mañana!-Dice despidiéndose de todos los presentes, se acerca a Takano y lo mira a los ojos, el mayor estaba algo serio.

-Te dije que tenía que atender unos asuntos personales, nos vemos mañana.-

Ritsu baja su mirada y sale caminando a paso rápido, baja por el ascensor y sale, levanta su mano esperando a que llegara un taxi y a los pocos minutos, llega uno, Ritsu le dice la dirección a la que iba, quedaba aproximadamente, a 30 minutos de donde estaba.

Cuando ve que Ritsu sale, Takano sale detrás de él, caminando despacio para que no se diera cuenta que lo seguía, cuando el menor se sube en el taxi, este sale corriendo, abre su auto, se sube y arranca siguiendo al taxi, por fin lo atraparía.

A los 30 minutos, el taxi se detiene frente a un edificio, Ritsu se baja luego de haber pagado y entra, Takano espera en su auto esperando a que saliera el otro con su supuesto amante, pasaban los minutos y tuvo que sacar un cigarrillo y comenzar fumarlo, la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu se mete en el ascensor, presiona el botón del piso al que iría y cuando llega, se baja, camina hasta donde estaba el apartamento, toca varias veces la puerta y cuando la abren siente que se le tiran encima.

-¡Mami! ¡Llegaste rápido!- Grita Hinata abrazando con fuerza a su padre/ madre, Ritsu ríe y le acaricia lentamente su cabello.

-Claro, siempre voy a llegar rápido para mi pequeña.-Le dice sin dejar de acariciarla, Akina, la tía de Ritsu, miraba la escena a poco menos de un metro, le parecían tan tiernos, y Ritsu era demasiado amoroso con su hija, estaba feliz de habérsela cuidado.

-Hola Ritsu, pasa, te invitaré a un café.-Ritsu asiente, aparta a su hija y entra, su hija le había agarrado su mano, en la entrada estaban todas sus maletas, ella había guardado todas sus cosas apenas se enteró de que iba a comenzar a vivir con su madre/ padre, ella lo extrañaba siempre, al principio no entendía por qué él no vivía con ella, pero poco a poco lo fue entiendo, a pesar de tener tan corta edad, ella entendía lo que pasaba, mejor dicho, todo lo que le permitían saber lo entendía.

Ritsu se quita sus zapatos y se sienta en el piso frente a la mesa, Akina llena una taza de té y Ritsu comienza a tomarlo, su hija se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba.

-¿Y cómo ha estado tu semana?- Le pregunta Akina luego de haberse sentado en frente a Ritsu, ella tenía en la mesa la taza de té que había puesto para ella misma, la agarra y le da un sorbo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ritsu.

-Realmente bien.-Le dice mostrándole una leve sonrisa, unos segundos después se soba su nunca bajando su cabeza.

-Me da mucha alegría de que pueda vivir con Hinata, creo que ahora fue el mejor momento, ahora ando más que listo para de verdad agarrar mi papel de padre.- Dijo Ritsu mirando a su tía a los ojos, lo que decía era más que cierto.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Tú eres mi mami!-Grita Hinata, para ella, jamás Ritsu sería su padre, no, ella tenía un padre, sólo que aún no lo conocía personalmente, pero sabía que tenía uno.

Ritsu vuelve a reír y le da un sorbo a su té.

-Creo que ya no te vamos a hacer perder más tiempo, que te vaya bien en tu viaje, tía, espero que me mandes fotos por correo.-Dijo Ritsu mientras se comenzaba a levantar, no podía estar mucho tiempo allí, su tía tenía que descansar para su viaje, además que Ritsu tenía que instalar a su hija, y eso no se haría en 5 minutos.

Akina se levanta, se coloca sus zapatos y agarra 2 de las 4 grandes maletas que estaban en la entrada.

\- No digas nada, te ayudaré a llevar las maletas hasta el taxi.-Ritsu no dice nada y agarra las otras 2 maletas, los 3, Hinata, Akina y Ritsu salen del apartamento, se suben en el ascensor y bajan saliendo del edificio, Ritsu estira su mano y rápidamente aparece un taxi, Ritsu abre el maletero y comienza a meter las maletas una por una, cuando lo cierra, abre la puerta del taxi e Hinata abraza a Akina.

-¡Que te vaya bien! Me traes algo, ¿sí? -Akina corresponde al abrazo, Hinata apenas le llegaba por su abdomen, y le acaricia lentamente su cabeza.

-Sí, te traeré muchas cosas cuando vuelva, pórtate bien.-

Hinata se sube en el taxi y Akina coloca sus manos en los hombros de Ritsu y lo mira a los ojos.

-Prométeme que no vas a actuar como un padre sobreprotector, sé que quieres ser un buen padre, bueno, una buena madre, pero no abuses Ritsu, porque vas a perder la cabeza.- Le dice Akina susurrando, Ritsu no dice nada y sólo la abraza con fuerza, estaba más que agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho por él y por su hija.

-Que te vaya bien, y descuida, ella y yo estaremos bien.- Le dice Ritsu para luego subirse al taxi, éste le dice la dirección al taxista y Ritsu abraza a su hija pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su tía.

Takano tenía sus ojos abiertos, cuando vio a Ritsu salir con la niña y la mujer mayor, todo se volvió confuso, ¿entonces no le había sido infiel? Había sido un idiota por pensar que él le sería infiel, cuando vio a la niña, pensó en lo hermosa que era, calculaba que no debía tener más de 12 años, entendió lo que había dicho, pero cuando trató de escuchar lo que le decía la mujer mayor a Ritsu, no pudo escucharlo porque susurraba, ve que Ritsu la abraza, claramente era una despedida, ¿y esas maletas? La niña viviría con Ritsu, ¿no? Muchas preguntas se pasaban por su mente, todo lo que había estado pensando hace unas horas se le había borrado, pero ahora tenía que descubrir que pasaba, aunque Ritsu no se lo dijera, lo iba a descubrir por sí mismo.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído, y ya saben, si quieren pueden dejar un review (comentario) poner favorite story (historia favorita) o poner follow story (seguir historia), nos vemos en el tercer capitulo~.


	3. Capitulo 3

Buenas, les agradezco por haber comentado, para no hacerlo más largo, espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

*Capitulo 3*

Takano arranca el auto y vuelve a seguir al taxi, unos minutos después, el taxi se detiene en frente del edificio donde vivían Ritsu y Takano, ve como Ritsu se baja, se baja la niña, saca las maletas y las lleva hasta la entrada.

-Entremos.- Le dice Ritsu a Hinata.

Agarra todas las maletas y le pide a su hija que presione el botón para llamar al ascensor, apenas abre sus puertas, Hinata se mete y Ritsu se mete detrás de ella, deja sus maletas en el piso y presiona el piso que era, a los segundos, sube y abre sus puertas.

\- Sal tu primero.- Le ordena a Hinata, ésta hace caso y sale del ascensor, Ritsu vuelve a agarrar las maletas y sale rápidamente del ascensor, camina hasta estar frente a su apartamento, baja las maletas y comienza a buscar su llave en su bolso donde tenía las cosas del trabajo, la consigue y abre la puerta.

\- Espero que te guste donde vivo, perdona si está algo sucio, no me dio tiempo de limpiar.-Le dice a su hija, ella y Ritsu entran, el cierra la puerta y deja las maletas en el piso, luego las colocaría en su habitación.

-¿Y dónde dormiré?- Le pregunta Hinata mientras caminaba por el apartamento, le parecía muy bonito, claro, tenía que ser de su "mami".

-Tú habitación está al lado de la mía, ponte cómoda.-Ritsu se estira y vuelve a agarrar las maletas, las lleva a la habitación de su pequeña y las deja sobre la cama que había, escucha que tocan la puerta y sale corriendo, se acerca a su hija y se agacha para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura.

-Hinata, quiero que no le digas a nadie que yo soy tu mami, si te preguntan, yo soy tu... Primo, si, tu primo, voy a abrir la puerta, quédate detrás mío.-Le dice Ritsu, si, podría decir que son primos, así evitaría tantas preguntas incómodas.

Va a abrir la puerta y ve a nada más y nada menos que a Takano, Ritsu se asusta al verlo con los brazos cruzados, frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún no es hora de que termine el trabajo, ¿me seguiste?-Le pregunta sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Claro que no, acabo de llegar y quería saber si estabas aquí, ¿puedo pasar?- Le pregunta asomándose, pudo ver a una pequeña cabeza detrás de Ritsu, claramente mentía, pero ni loco le diría que lo había estado siguiendo.

Ritsu se aparta dejando que entrara, Takano ve a la pequeña y se agacha para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Y quién es esta belleza?- Pregunta mirándola a los ojos, se estremece porque por un momento, sintió que estaba viendo los de Ritsu, que extraño le pareció.

-Es Hinata, es mi prima, se quedará q vivir conmigo por unos meses.-Le dice Ritsu abrazándola, no quería que la viera tanto, y si se daba cuenta que era...No, mejor ni pensarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuántos años tienes Hinata?- Le pregunta tratando de mirarla bien, pero porque Ritsu la abrazaba y la pegaba tanto a él se le hacía difícil.

-¡Tengo 11! ¿Nos vas a ayudar a guardar mis cosas?-Ritsu comienza a mover sus brazos y su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, no, no, Takano- san tiene cosas que hacer, ¿cierto?- Takano se levanta y mira a Ritsu riendo, ¿no lo conocía? Obviamente no se iría.

-Pueden esperar, me encantaría ayudarte a guardar tus cosas, Ritsu, ¿por qué no preparas un té mientras yo la ayudo a desempacar?- Ritsu lo mataría, si, lo mataría y muy feo, no podía dejarlo con su hija, no debía…

-¿Me compras un helado? No, ¡mejor 3!- Le pide Hinata, no podía decirle que no, así que agarró nuevamente su bolso, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Volveré rápido.-Dice para salir sin despedirse ni nada, pensaba en llegar tan rápido de que no le diera oportunidad para que se le escapara algo a su hija, si, tenía que ir lo más rápido posible.

Takano suspira y ve como Hinata comienza a caminar, la sigue y ella consigue su cuarto, aunque Ritsu no se lo había enseñado, pudo haberlo conseguido sin que le dijeran, ella se sienta en el piso, abre una maleta y comienza a sacar todos los juguetes que tenía, Takano se sienta a su lado y la ayuda a sacar algunos juguetes, tenía demasiados.

-¿Quién te regaló tantos juguetes? Tienes muchos.- Le dice Takano sin mirarla.

-Mi mami me los regaló.-Hinata agarra un osito de peluche y lo pone en el suelo, era su peluche favorito.

-Hablando de tu mami, ¿Cómo es? ¿Vive contigo? ¿Y cómo es tu papi?-Takano sigue sacando los juguetes, parecía que cada vez salían más.

-Mi mami es muy tierna, me quiere demasiado, aunque no vive conmigo, cada vez que me visita me divierto mucho, y…- Baja su mirada, se sentía algo mal el no saber mucho de su padre- No sé mucho de mi papi, mamá me ha dicho que no quiere que lo conozca, yo si quiero conocerlo, ¡sé que me va a querer mucho!-

Takano no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, que una niña no sepa quién era su padre, era una de las cosas más dolorosas que se le puede hacer a un niño.

Éste sigue sacando los juguetes, cuando consigue una foto suya cuando era joven, levanta una ceja extrañado, ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido esa fotografía? ¿Será que Ritsu la tenía, se le cayó y la niña la agarró? No había tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Yo amo mucho a mi mami, ¡más que nadie en el mundo!- Y con esas palabras, Takano abrió sus ojos de golpe, recordaba lo que había dicho Ritsu cuando acababa de hablar por teléfono.

 _"Yo también te amo Hinata, más que nadie en el mundo."_

-¡Ya llegué!-Grita Ritsu, Hinata se levanta y sale corriendo, Takano se levanta y camina detrás de ella, cuando ella se acerca a Ritsu, lo abraza y éste camina hasta la cocina.

-Te pondré el helado en una taza y te vas a ver televisión, voy a hablar con Takano-san un momento.-Le dice con una sonrisa, Ritsu no fruncía el ceño cuando estaba con ella, no quería que lo viera así, le mete un poco de helado en una taza, le entrega una cuchara y la taza y después ella enciende el televisor y comienza a verlo, Takano se acerca a Ritsu, acerca sólo un poco su rostro al del otro provocando que se sonrojara.

-Idiota, debiste limpiar un poco, tienes a una niña aquí.-Le dice susurrando, Ritsu había cerrado sus ojos, esperaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, culpaba al mayor por volverlo adicto a sus besos, cuando dice eso, abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño, ¿se tenía que acercar tanto para decirle esa tontería?

-Yo limpiaré mañana, por cierto, Takano-san, como Hinata está de vacaciones, y no tengo a nadie que la cuide, me estará acompañando todos los días en el trabajo, ella es tranquila, prometo que se portará bien.-Esperaba que su jefe-novio le permitiera llevarla al trabajo, ni loco la dejaría sola en su casa.

Takano lo piensa por unos segundos, no sería malo en verla todos los días.

-De acuerdo, puedes llevarla, pero no quiero que interfiera en tu trabajo.- Ritsu sonríe y siente unos fuertes deseos de abrazarlo, después de todo, si pasaría tiempo completo con su hija, Takano al verlo sonreír, le agarra de la barbilla y le da un beso, Ritsu se aparta al poco tiempo y lo mira jadeando.

-Deberías irte, quiero pasar tiempo con Hinata.-Le dice susurrando, Takano asiente y comienza a caminar hasta acercarse a la niña.

-Adiós Hinata, nos veremos mañana, fue un gran placer el haberte conocido.- Y sin decir más, Takano se fue y Ritsu ve como se iba, allí salía el hombre que tanto amaba, su novio, el padre de su hija, Hinata.

* * *

Ya saben~ lo de siempre, si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario (review) seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerlo en favorito (favorite story) ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Capitulo 4

Nuevamente, comenzará agradeciendo a todos los que se han dedicado a leer mi historia, por si quieren saber, estaré publicando cada 2 días, porque como son varios capítulos, no quiero tardarme tanto publicándolos, bueno, que lo disfruten~.

Disclaimer: El personaje de Hinata me pertenece, el resto, no.

* * *

*Capitulo 4*

*Al día siguiente*

Ritsu se despierta temprano en la mañana y va a la habitación de su hija para levantarla, ella se viste y desayuna al igual que Ritsu, éste andaba nervioso, ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros de trabajo? Bueno, ya lo descubriría en un rato. La noche anterior, Ritsu le había preparado la cena a Hinata, agradecía que existiera la tecnología, porque pudo prepararle una gran cena de la manera más fácil posible con solo ver una página desde su celular; Ritsu sale con ella de su apartamento, lo cierra con llave y allí escucha que la puerta de su vecino, su amado Takano Masamune, Hinata, al verlo, lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡Señor Takano! ¡Buenos días!-Grita sin soltarlo, Takano ríe y le acaricia su cabeza, esa niña no dejaba de parecerle hermosa.

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿dormiste bien?-

-¡Sí! Es la cama más cómoda en la que he dormido...-

-¿Podemos dejar hablar e irnos? Llegaremos tarde.-Dice Ritsu interrumpiendo su conversación, los 3 se meten en el ascensor, Hinata le había agarrado la mano a Takano y Ritsu, este último sentía como su corazón latía con fuerzas, allí iban, madre, padre e hija, siempre había soñado con algo así, y por fin se le había cumplido.

Al bajar, salen y caminan hasta llegar a la estación de tren, se suben sentándose Hinata en el medio de ambos, Takano miraba a Ritsu, quería agarrarle su mano, por lo que, aprovechando que Ritsu tenía su mano libre sobre la pierna de Hinata, agarra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, Ritsu se sonroja e Hinata ladea su cabeza.

-¿Ustedes son novios?-Ella había visto en la televisión que las personas que entrelazaba sus dedos lo hacían porque eran pareja.

-Claro, ¿Ritsu no te había dicho?-Le pregunta Takano, él estaba casi seguro que no le había dicho que eran pareja, Ritsu abrió sus ojos de golpe, no, no era el momento de decírselo.

-¡¿En serio?! Serás mi nuevo p...-Comienza a decir Hinata emocionándose, Takano le agradaba demasiado y con eso, le agradaba mucho más si era posible.

-¡Primo! ¡Tú nuevo primo!-Grita Ritsu interrumpiéndola, Takano frunce el ceño, y ya después se quedaron callados hasta que llegaron, aunque Hinata no dejaba de pensar en que su madre tenía un novio, se imaginaba a ellos haciendo tantas cosas, comiendo helado, jugando juegos, leyendo (sí, porque ella amaba leer libros infantiles) viendo películas, quería hacer todas esas cosas aprovechando que estaría unos meses viviendo con su madre, claro que quería hacerlo.

Llegan a la editorial Marukawa Shoten y caminan hasta llegar al ascensor, Ritsu presiona el botón y al abrirse las puertas se ve a Takafumi Yokozawa, entran y Yokozawa los mira de re-ojo.

-Buenos días, Yokozawa-san- Dice Ritsu.

-Buenos días Onodera, Masamune…-

-Quiero presentarle a Hinata, mi prima.-Dice Ritsu pegando a su hija a su abdomen, ella había soltado a Takano y miraba a Yokozawa, éste abre sus ojos, la niña se parecía mucho a Ritsu, el color de sus ojos era el mismo, sus mismos rostros tenían cierto parecido, a diferencia por el cabello que era un poco más oscuro.

\- Para ser solo tu prima se parecen mucho.-Con eso que dice el otro, Ritsu bajó su mirada y miró al piso, se sentía incómodo, y odiaba el tener que seguir aguantando el secreto de que Hinata era su hija, Ritsu pensó por un momento, Yokozawa tenía un novio, y el novio tenía una hija, ¿de cuántos años? ¿12 años? Entonces, eso quiere que fuera posible de que Yokozawa entendiera su situación, ¿no?

-Onodera, ¿no piensas salir?-Le pregunta Takano sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Hinata había agarrado la mano del mayor y ya estaban fuera del ascensor esperándolo.

-Sí, ya voy.- Ritsu mira a Yokozawa y se acerca a él.

-¿Podemos vernos cuando terminemos de trabajar?-Le pregunta susurrando, Yokozawa lo mira extrañado, ¿de verdad Ritsu quería verse con él? No eran muy amigos que digamos.

-Iré a tu piso cuando termine.-Le dice Yokozawa, Ritsu sale y rápidamente agarra la mano de su hija, antes de entrar, da un profundo respiro, entran los 3 y todos se les quedan viendo, ¿Quién era esa niña que venía agarrada de las manos de Takano y Onodera?

Ritsu busca una silla y la pone al lado de la silla donde él se sentaría, agarra una hoja y un lápiz y lo pone sobre la mesa.

-Quiero que te pongas a escribir o a dibujar, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme.-Le dice con una sonrisa Ritsu a Hinata, ella comenzó a escribir y Ritsu comenzó a trabajar, los demás le preguntaron a Takano quien era esa niña, él les dijo que era prima de Ritsu, aunque todos se daban cuenta del gran parecido que tenían ambos.

Al pasar las horas, Ritsu siguió trabajando, pero se la pasaba mirando lo que hacía Hinata, ella estuvo escribiendo como por 2 horas, y al terminar de escribir, le entrega la enorme carta a Ritsu.

-¡Hice algo para ti!-Grita Hinata, Ritsu deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y comienza a leer la carta, en la carta contaba todo lo que ella recordaba desde que era pequeña, los momentos más especiales que vivieron Ritsu y ella, y al final, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría de amar, a Ritsu se le aguaron los ojos, su hija escribía muy bien a pesar de su corta edad, y todo lo que decía, hicieron que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, él no se había sentido buena madre, pero había hecho todo su esfuerzo para serlo, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla dejado viviendo a que su tía, pero no tuvo opción, mejor dicho, su madre no le dio muchas opciones; Ritsu abraza con fuerza a Hinata y le besa su cabeza, no le importaba si los miraban, solo le importaba su pequeña.

-Mami, quiero ir al baño.-Le dice Hinata susurrando, Ritsu mira a sus compañeros y a Takano, todos estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no habían escuchado lo que le dijo Hinata a Ritsu.

Ritsu se levanta y se acerca a Takano.- Voy a acompañarla al baño, ya regreso.-Dice para salir con Hinata, caminan hasta llegar a los baños, Ritsu no sabía qué hacer, ¿se debería meter en el baño de mujeres o la esperaría afuera?

Ritsu suspira y decide entrar con su hija al baño, se mataría si alguien los viera, agradecía que el baño estuviera solo, por lo que Hinata se metió a un cubículo y Ritsu se pegó a una pared esperándola.

A los pocos segundos, ella sale y se lava las manos, ellos salen del baño y Ritsu camina con ella de nuevo a donde Ritsu trabajaba, creía que se conseguiría con Takano al salir del baño, que bueno que no fue así.

Nuevamente, al llegar, se sentó y siguió trabajando, Hinata se puso a dibujar paisajes, ella era una niña muy tranquila; cuando ya había terminado de trabajar aparece Yokozawa.

-Buenas Yokozawa-san, vamos Hinata, nos vemos Takano-san.- Hinata se despide de Takano y le agarra la mano a Ritsu, Takano no podía creer lo que veía, Ritsu saliendo con Yokozawa, ¿se estaba volviendo loco su amado Ritsu?

-Quisiera que Hinata conociera a la hija de su novio, ¿puede?-Le pregunta Ritsu mientras estaban bajando por el ascensor.

Yokozawa lo mira, con que se trataba de eso…, bueno, de todas formas no sería malo que Hiyori, que ya tenía 12 años, hiciera una amiga, Yokozawa saca su celular y le escribe a su novio, Zen Kirishima.

" **Onodera Ritsu, el novio de Takano, irá al apartamento con su prima que debe tener como la edad de Hiyori, ya vamos saliendo del trabajo y vamos de una vez para allá, dile a Hiyori."**

De hace un par de meses que Yokozawa y Kirishima vivían juntos, por lo que al salir del trabajo, Yokozawa se iba directo al sitio donde ahora era su hogar, Kirishima se había se había ido temprano del trabajo, porque tenía menos trabajo de lo que tenía Yokozawa; este asiente lentamente y en unos minutos llegan al apartamento, Yokozawa abre la puerta con su llave y deja que primero entren Ritsu e Hinata.

-Buenas noches Kirishima-san, le quiero presentar a Hinata.- Le dice Ritsu a Kirishima que estaba en la cocina y se había acercado, Hiyori saluda a Yokozawa y luego mira a Hinata.

-Hola Hinata, soy Hiyori, ¿te gustaría ir a jugar conmigo?- Le pregunta estirando su mano hacia ella, Hinata la agarra y sale caminando a su cuarto, Ritsu sonríe, que bueno que su hija hiciera una amiga.

-Ehm, Yokozawa-san, ¿podría acompañarme afuera un momento?- Ritsu se sintió algo mal por haber excluido a Kirishima, pero quería hablar solamente con una persona.

Yokozawa mira a Kirishima y este asiente, no había problema en dejar que hablaran a solas, Ritsu y Yokozawa salen al balcón y Ritsu se pone a ver los autos que pasaban.

-Yo ehm, tengo algo que contarle, Yokozawa-san. -Ritsu se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, se quedó unos segundos callados que para Yokozawa parecieron horas, eso lo desesperaba.

-Habla ya Onodera.-Le dice frunciendo el ceño.

-... Hinata, es mi hija.-

Y allí todo dejó de tener sentido para Yokozawa. 

* * *

Si quieren pueden dejarme un review (comentario) seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerlo en favorito (favorite story) ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 5

Buenas, vengo a traerles el capitulo 5 (que por cierto, es uno de mis favoritos) aquí van a entender muy bien lo que tuvo que pasar Ritsu durante todos estos años, espero que les guste~.

Disclaimer: Solo me pertenece Hinata y la tía Akina, el resto de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

*Capitulo 5*

 _"Hinata, es mi hija."_

Esas palabras no dejaban de sonar dentro de la cabeza de Yokozawa, de todas las personas en el mundo, la que menos imaginaría con un hijo sería a Ritsu Onodera.

-Y... Takano-san es el padre.-Dice sonrojándose, le daba pena, pero a la vez se sentía bien el decirle a alguien que Takano y el tenían una hija.

¡¿Takano?!Ahora si la cabeza de Yokozawa iba a explotar, se metió su mano sobre su frente y cierra los ojos, a los 15 segundos, mira a Ritsu.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó.-Le dice totalmente serio.

-Sé que si se lo cuento, ya no me verá de la misma manera.-Le dice Ritsu para luego suspirar, su historia no era precisamente un cuento de hadas.

-Quiero saberlo.-

Ritsu traga con fuerza y mira los autos que pasaban en la calle.

-Me enteré que estaba embarazado cuando estaba en casa de Takano-san, que en ese entonces se llamaba Saga, hace 12 años, yo recuerdo que tenía en mis manos la prueba de embarazo y no la dejaba de ver.-

 _ **Ritsu estaba en el baño de la casa de su senpai viendo un pequeño palito que tenía en sus manos, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y algunas lágrimas se asomaban, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**_

 _ **-Po-positivo.-Dice susurrando, había un problema, su sensei, Saga, no podía saberlo, arruinaría su vida, por lo que se le ocurrió un plan algo fuerte.**_

-Allí, fue cuando quise desaparecer de su vida.-

 _ **-Debo desaparecer de su vida.-Se dice a si mismo susurrando, no podía evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, por el bien de Saga, y el de su hijo.**_

Ritsu deja de mirar a los autos y mira a Yokozawa, este lo miraba concentrado, le estaba prestando atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Sigue.- Le ordena.

Ritsu vuelve a mirar a los autos, realmente no los miraba, pero necesitaba tener un punto donde dejar su mirada para recordar lo que había pasado.

-Les conté a mis padres y allí estaba mi tía Akina escuchando todo.-

 _ **-Mamá, papá, voy a tener un bebé.- Los padres de Ritsu sintieron que estuvieron muy cerca de tener un infarto al escuchar esas palabras.**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Quién es el padre?!-Le comenzó a preguntarle miles de cosas el padre de Ritsu.**_

 _ **-No voy a decirlo, pero estaba pensando en irme a estudiar en el extranjero.-Dice Ritsu tratando de no asustarse por los gritos de su padre.**_

 _ **-Sí, un niño de 15 años se va a ir al extranjero y cuidará sólo a un bebé, como no.-Dice con sarcasmo el padre de Ritsu.**_

 _ **-Yo lo acompañaré, y lo ayudaré.-Dice Akina interrumpiendo la conversación.**_

-Cuando fui al extranjero, comencé a estudiar, sentía las típicas molestias del embarazo, las náuseas, los cambios hormonales, no sabe la cantidad de veces en que lloré pensando en Takano-san, y también fueron muchas las veces en que levanté el teléfono para llamarlo.-

 _ **Ritsu estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama, ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo, estaba llorando, extrañaba demasiado a su Saga.**_

 _ **-Tengo que llamarlo, ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto.- Pero luego se puso a pensar, si lo llamara, lo querría ver, pero no quería darle esa gran "carga" por lo que suspiró y quitó esa idea de su mente.**_

-Para mí fue difícil el estar ocultando mi embarazo en la escuela, cada vez se hacía más grande mi panza ya la gente dejaba de creer que estaba "gordo", y cuando di a luz, mi tía les dijo a mis compañeros que estaba en cuarentena por una enfermedad muy fuerte que me había dado. Cuando Hinata nació, yo me sentía muy feliz pero a la vez triste porque Takano-san no estaba conmigo.- Ritsu siente como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y rápidamente se las limpia, da un profundo respiro y decide continuar con la historia.

-Fue muy difícil el estar cambiado pañales, alimentándola, y cuidándola cuando tenía que hacer mis tareas, salir, y fingir que nunca había tenido una hija, creo que... Los primeros 3 años fueron los más difíciles.-

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu prometida?-Le pregunta Yokozawa.

-¿An-chan? Mi madre me obligó a comprometerme con ella para que Hinata tuviera una madre mujer y no a una madre siendo hombre, aunque An-chan y yo nos conocíamos de hace años, yo no le tenía tanta confianza para contarle sobre Hinata.- Yokozawa abre mucho sus ojos, ¿eso quería decir que Ritsu le tenía más confianza a él que a su ex prometida?

-Continua…- Le dice susurrando, Ritsu cierra sus ojos por un momento, hacía mucha brisa afuera, sentía como el viento le acariciaba sus mejillas, y eso, en cierta forma, le daba más seguridad para seguir contando su historia.

-Cuando Hinata tenía 1 año, creo, yo llegué de la escuela y me acerqué a ella, la cargaba mi tía en ese momento, y allí, fue cuando nombró a Takano-san, bueno, algo así.-

 _ **Ritsu había llegado de la escuela y se acercó rápidamente a su tía que cargaba a su hija, él la cargó y le agarró una de sus manitas.**_

 _ **-¡Hola Hinata! ¡Mami te extrañó mucho!-Dijo para luego besarle su mano sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Ma...mi.-Pronuncia Hinata las que serían sus primeras palabras, Akina y Ritsu la miran asombrados, ¡por fin había dicho su primera palabra!**_

 _ **-Ma…mi.-Repite, a Ritsu le alegraba mucho de que la primera palabra de su hija haya sido su nombre, bueno, el nombre que le decía a ella.**_

 _ **-Pa…pi.-Y allí tanto Akina como Ritsu se sintieron mal, más que todo Ritsu, ¿Cómo hubiera sido ese momento si Saga hubiera estado allí? Seguro ese momento hubiera sido mucho más alegre de lo que ya era.**_

 _ **-Pa…pi.-Repitió, Ritsu le besó su frente, la abrazó y comenzó a moverse de adelante para atrás.**_

 _- **Papi no está, Hinata, solo están mami y tía Akina.- Aunque Hinata no lo entendiera, Ritsu sintió la necesidad de decirlo.**_

Ritsu vuelve a sentir como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se odiaba a sí mismo por permitirse llorar delante de Yokozawa, se mete su mano sobre su frente y cierra sus ojos, que dolor le daba recordar esos momentos.

Yokozawa le agarra de su muñeca quitando su mano de su frente.

\- Continua.- Le ordena, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta del dolor que sentía Ritsu, pero Yokozawa quería saber toda la historia.

Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, se sintió raro que Yokozawa lo tocara, éste le suelta, Ritsu da un profundo respiro y vuelve a mirar hacia los autos.

-Pasaron los años, fui a la universidad, salí con personas pero nunca supieron de la existencia de Hinata, y si la llegaban a ver, decía que era una prima, o la hija de una amiga, o cualquier tontería que se me ocurriera en el momento, después cuando terminé la universidad, volví a Tokio y comencé a trabajar con mi padre, mi tía se mudó cerca de aquí, yo me mudé a un apartamento aunque me la quería llevar a vivir conmigo, pero mi madre no me dejó, me dijo que si llegaba a hacerlo, se iba a llevar a Hinata muy lejos de mí. Hinata tenía apenas 6 años cuando comencé a trabajar con mi padre, era todavía muy pequeña para comprender lo que pasaba, entonces se la podía llevar fácilmente, no sabe cuánto odio a mi madre por eso.-Dice Ritsu apretando sus puños con fuerza, le molestaba que su madre lo hubiera amenazado.

 _ **-Quiero que Hinata viva conmigo.-Les dijo Ritsu a sus padres, Akina estaba afuera jugando con Ritsu mientras dejaba que los 3 hablaran.**_

 _ **-No te vamos a permitir eso.-Le dice la madre de Ritsu rápidamente.**_

 _ **-Hinata y la tía Akina vivieron conmigo mientras estaba en Inglaterra, ¿por qué no puede vivir solo Hinata conmigo mientras trabajo con papá? Ya soy independiente, podré mantenerme a mí mismo y a ella.-**_

 _ **-No lo harás.-Le dice la madre de Ritsu totalmente seria.**_

 _- **Ya soy mayor de edad, no puedes prohibirme que hacer.-Dice Ritsu cruzando sus brazos.**_

 _ **-Sí, pero puedo llevarme a Hinata para que más nunca la vuelvas a ver, y no quieres eso, ¿cierto?-**_

 _ **Ritsu abre bastante sus ojos, no podía creer que su madre lo estuviera amenazando con quitarle lo que más amaba.**_

 _ **-No serías capaz…-**_

 ** _-Claro que si, Hinata no va a vivir contigo, puedes seguir viéndola, pero no te la puedes llevar a tu apartamento.-_**

 _ **Ritsu no dejaba de mirar a su madre asombrado, y a su padre que no decía nada, baja su mirada y suspira, no tenía más opción.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, no me la llevaré.-Dice susurrando, la madre de Ritsu se acerca a éste y le coloca una mano en su hombro.**_

 _ **-Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos porque te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti.-Ritsu se muerde su labio inferior, ¿lo mejor para él era no permitirle tener a su hija viviendo con él? Si eso era lo mejor, que sería lo peor…**_

-Y desde entonces, me ha tocado visitar a mi tía varias veces a la semana para poder ver a mi hija, y como me cambié de apartamento y comencé a trabajar en Marukawa Shoten, no había podido llevarme a Hinata a vivir conmigo, porque tengo miedo de que mi madre la aleje de mi si se entera que ella viviría conmigo permanentemente, por eso yo soy sobreprotector con Hinata, porque siento que no he estado tanto en su vida como debí estarlo, no he sido una gran madre para ella, aunque ella diga que si lo he sido.- Dice Ritsu para luego morderse su labio inferior y callarse por unos segundos.

-No sabe lo mucho que me odio por haber hecho eso.-Dice susurrando, Yokozawa lo mira asombrado, tanto que había vivido Ritsu, y creía que Takano era el que había sufrido, todos los insultos, todo lo negativo que había pensado de Ritsu se borraron de su mente, Yokozawa se había sentido un desgraciado por haberlo tratado mal cuando se conocieron y durante más de 1 año, en cierta forma lo admiraba, porque nadie podía aguantar todo lo que él había estado viviendo, Yokozawa no hubiera podido aguantar 12 años guardando un secreto tan grande.

Ritsu, al fijarse como lo miraba, suspira y se coloca su mano sobre su frente.

-Le dije que ya no me miraría de la misma manera.-

Yokozawa no dice nada, solamente abraza con fuerza a Ritsu, sorprendiendo al menor, que poco a poco fue correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Lo siento.-Dice Yokozawa susurrando, tenía razón Ritsu, ya no lo miraría de la misma manera, a partir de ahora lo miraría con algo que se llama, compasión.

* * *

Y ya saben, si quieren, pueden comentar, ponerlo en favorito o presionar el botón que dice "seguir la historia" (follow story) ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Capitulo 6

Les agradezco sus comentarios, aprovecho para aclarar algo que se me había olvidado aclarar sobre Hinata:

Como Ritsu no se la pasaba todo el tiempo que quería con Hinata, el la malcría demasiado, le da todo lo que quiere, por eso es que (en cierta forma) Hinata es un poco inmadura para su edad, se que los niños de 11 años no actúan así, pero quise hacerla un poco más inmadura por todo lo que había vivido.

PD: Yo estoy acostumbrada en escuchar personas mayores de 15 años, incluso adultos (allí me incluyo) decirle "mami" a su madre, en donde vivo, es lo más normal del mundo escuchar eso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, el único personaje que es mio es el de Hinata.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

*Capitulo 6*

Yokozawa y Ritsu entran, ven a Kirishima viendo televisión tomándose una cerveza, estaba de lo más tranquilo posible, éste se levanta al ver que Yokozawa y Ritsu habían entrado, Hinata e Hiyori seguían en jugando en el cuarto de la última.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos, ya es muy tarde, disculpe otra vez las molestias Kirishima-san.- Dice Ritsu haciendo una reverencia, se sentía bien el haberle confiado su secreto a Yokozawa.

-Las voy a llamar, ya regreso.-Dice Yokozawa para luego ir al cuarto de Hiyori, a los pocos segundos aparece con las niñas e Hinata se acerca a Ritsu.

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir mami?-Le pregunta Hinata, Kirishima ladea su cabeza, ¿no le habían dicho que eran primos?

-Porque es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar, otro día puedes visitarla.-Le dice Ritsu acariciándole su cabello, ve la cara de Kirishima y ríe, no había problema si otra persona sabía su secreto, ¿cierto?

-Descuide Kirishima-san, Yokozawa le explicará luego.-

Yokozawa pensaba que solo él debía saber su secreto, pero que bueno que Ritsu permitía que también su pareja lo supiera.

-Buenas noches, gracias por todo.- Dice Ritsu comenzando a caminar hacia la salida agarrando la mano de Hinata.

-¡Esperen! Yo los acompaño.- Dice Yokozawa, los 3 salen y comienzan a caminar, cuando ya estaban llegando al edificio donde vivía Ritsu, Yokozawa lo mira.

-Deberías decirle a Masamune, Onodera.-Ritsu se estremece y lo mira asustado.

-¿Por-por qué?-Le pregunta tartamudeando.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No deseas que tu hija sea feliz con su padre? Masamune tiene todo el derecho de saber que tuvo un hijo.- Le dice Yokozawa mientras subían en el ascensor.

Ritsu se pone a pensar, ahora si ya era un buen momento para decirle a Takano que era padre, ya no eran unos niños que apenas estaban construyendo su vida.

Se detienen en frente del apartamento de Ritsu, éste abre la puerta y pone un pie dentro.

-Y otra cosa más…-Dijo Yokozawa.

-Entra Hinata, dame un minuto.- Hinata entra y Ritsu cierra la puerta, cuando se voltea para ver a Yokozawa, este lo abraza provocando que Ritsu se sonrojara y abriera mucho más sus ojos.

-Quiero decirte que te ayudaré y te apoyaré todo lo que pueda.-Le susurró en su oído, Yokozawa comienza a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Ritsu, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, se imaginaría el estar diciéndole esas palabras a Onodera.

-Yokozawa-san…-Dice Ritsu sonrojándose cada vez más, como Takano había escuchado unas voces en el pasillo, se levanta del sofá donde había estado fumando, bota el cigarrillo y al abrir la puerta encuentra la escena más horrible que pudo haber visto en su vida, Yokozawa y Ritsu abrazados, teniendo sus pechos y sus cinturas pegados, Ritsu había acostado su cabeza en el hombro de Yokozawa y tenía sus ojos cerrados, también estaba muy sonrojado, pero lo peor sin duda, era el ver a Yokozawa acariciándole lentamente la espalda a Ritsu, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Ritsu…-Dice Takano susurrando.

Al escuchar la voz de Takano, Ritsu y Yokozawa se separan rápidamente, pero no sirvió de nada porque ya Takano lo había visto.

-¡Oh! hola Masamune, ya me iba, adiós, nos vemos Onodera.-Dice Yokozawa para irse caminando rápidamente, pobre Onodera, Takano lo mataría.

-N-no es lo que tú crees…-Dijo Ritsu pegándose a la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

-De todas las personas en el mundo, ¡¿tuvo que ser Yokozawa?!-Le pregunta gritando, no lo podía aceptar, ellos se odiaban, si se odiaban, entonces, ¿por qué eran amantes? Eso se preguntaba Takano mientras se pegaba a Ritsu.

-N-no somos nada, s-solo somos a-amigos.-Dice Ritsu poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, y más al sentir como se estaba pegando Takano sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

-Los amigos no se abraza de esa manera.-Oh malditos celos que se apoderaban de la mente de Takano, y allí sin pensarlo, le agarró el rostro con fuerza y le dio un beso a Ritsu, este beso no se sintió tierno y apasionado, se sintió forzado y desesperado, Takano tenía miedo, miedo de haber perdido al amor de su vida, Ritsu, por otra parte, sentía también miedo, pero de la actitud que estaba tomando el mayor, quiso cerrar su boca pero Takano no se lo permitió, quería quitar el sabor de los labios de Yokozawa, Takano pensaba que ya se habían besado e incluso habían hecho el amor, no se los perdonaría a ambos jamás.

-Tengo hambre, ¿te falta mucho?-Pregunta Hinata abriendo la puerta, ve a Ritsu y a Takano besándose, Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada, su madre se estaba besando con su novio.

Takano suelta a Ritsu y se aparta un poco dejando que Ritsu se alejara rápidamente y se acerca a Hinata.

-Sí, ya vamos, buenas noches Takano-san.-Dijo para meterse en su apartamento cerrando la puerta, Takano se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego entró a su apartamento, tenía tanta rabia, tanta desilusión, tanto dolor y no podía quitarse de la mente a Ritsu y Yokozawa abrazándose, quería dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía, que difícil era quitárselo de la mente.

Ritsu colocó sus manos en la puerta sonrojado, su cabello tapaba sus ojos, Hinata le jaló de su camisa al verlo así tan, triste.

-Mami, ¿estás bien?-

Ritsu se acomoda su cabello, se voltea y la mira con una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, solo que me dio pena que me vieras besando con Takano-san.- Dice riendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Por qué pena? Cuando besas a alguien, es porque lo quieres mucho, ¿no mami?-Le pregunta Hinata mientras se sentaba en una silla y lo miraba preparar la cena, como estaba de espaldas, Hinata no vio la cara de tristeza que puso su madre, Ritsu quería demasiado a Takano, lo amaba, pero en ese momento no se habían besado por amor, Takano lo había besado por los celos que le dio al pensar que Ritsu le había sido infiel con Yokozawa.

-Si Hinata, lo quiero demasiado.-Dice susurrando, ya llegaba hora de que Hinata supiera de que Takano, era su padre, y que Takano supiera, que Hinata era su hija. 

* * *

Si les gustó el capitulo, pueden dejarme un review (comentario) ponerlo en favorito (favorite story) o presionar el botón para seguir la historia (follow story), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	7. Capitulo 7

Buenas, les agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia y a los que han comentado, lamentándolo mucho, este capitulo es el más corto de la historia, pero es porque servirá como puente para la gran trama que vendrá en el capitulo 8, bueno, espero que les guste~.

Disclaimer: Solo el personaje de Hinata me pertenece, los demás personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

*Capitulo 7*

*Al día siguiente*

Ritsu se despierta, se prepara y sale con su hija, cuando cerraba la puerta, Takano sale de su apartamento, tanto Ritsu como Takano se dieron los buenos días y comenzaron a caminar, Hinata les agarra las manos a ambos, le parecían que estaban molestos.

Cuando se meten en el ascensor, Hinata jala las manos de ambos haciendo que se agarraran.

-Los que se quieren deben estar agarrados de las manos.-Ritsu y Takano se miraron, en ese momento la relación de ambos no estaba muy buena que digamos y no querían entrelazar sus dedos, pero lo hacen por Hinata.

Ellos bajan y Ritsu agarra a su hija, estuvieron callados durante todo el viaje, al llegar a la departamento, Ritsu le busca una silla a Hinata y se sienta, ella había traído sus propias cosas, cuando saca su cuaderno de dibujo, saca también la foto que tenía de Takano, Ritsu se da cuenta y se sonroja, si Takano viera la foto comenzaría a sospechar.

-¿Por qué la trajiste?-Le pregunta susurrando, se recordaba cómo fue que le dio la foto, y ese fue un momento que se le olvidó decirle a Yokozawa.

 _ **Hinata tenía 5 años, Ritsu se acercó a ella y le muestra la fotografía de Saga.**_

 _ **-Hinata, quiero que veas, esto, es tu... Padre.- Dice Ritsu sonrojado, tenía que mostrarle por lo menos, como era su padre.**_

 _ **-¿Ese es papi? ¡Es lindo!-Grita Hinata mientras agarraba la foto, y desde allí, Hinata comenzó a guardar la única foto que le quedaba a Ritsu de Saga.**_

-¡Nunca salgo sin ella! ¡Papi me acompaña a todas partes!-Grita Hinata, Ritsu pone la foto debajo del cuaderno de dibujos y la mira sonriendo nervioso.

-Bueno, pero ahora necesito que la guardes, no quieres que nadie te la quite, cierto?-Le pregunta Ritsu, Hinata niega y Ritsu se pone a trabajar, sin darse cuenta, Takano había visto lo que había pasado, y estaba asombrado, por qué Hinata decía que la persona que estaba en la foto era su padre? No, debió haber un error, quizás ella había creído que él era su padre al ver la foto, sí, eso había pasado.

Pasan las horas, y al medio día, llega Yokozawa.

-Onodera, Kirishima-san y yo iremos a comer, ¿nos quieres acompañar?-Le pregunta Yokozawa a Ritsu, este mira a Takano y luego vuelve a mirar a Yokozawa.

-Lo lamento, no puedo ir.-

Yokozawa mira a Takano y cruza sus brazos.

-¿Y tú Masamune? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Vayan ustedes, así están juntos los 3, tu, tu novio y tu amante.-Le dijo Takano frunciendo el ceño, Yokozawa lo mira extrañado, Takano no estaría pensando que Ritsu y el eran amantes, ¿cierto?

-Sólo somos amigos, yo le soy fiel a mi pareja, al igual que lo hace Onodera.-

-Tengo hambre.-Dice Hinata sobándose lentamente su barriga, no le había prestado atención a la conversación de los mayores.

-¿Ven? Pueden llevarla a comer, que se diviertan.-Dice Takano para mirar las hojas que tenía en sus manos, Ritsu se levanta, agarra la mano de su hija y comienzan a caminar con Yokozawa, caminan hasta que Ritsu presiona el botón del ascensor.

-Mami, ¿podemos ir a comer helado?-Le pregunta Hinata mientras miraba a Ritsu.

-Hay que preguntarle primero a Yokozawa-san, Hinata.-Le dice Ritsu mirando ahora a Yokozawa, no quería abusar demasiado del otro.

-Claro, pero yo los invito.-Dice Yokozawa rápidamente, la hija de Hinata le parecía muy tierna, y en cierta forma, comenzaba a quererla como si fuera una sobrina.

Se meten en el ascensor y cierra sus puertas, ninguno se había dado cuenta que Takano había visto lo que pasó, iba a decirle algo a Ritsu, pero como los escuchó hablando, se ocultó rápido detrás de una pared, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

Hinata

Lo había llamado...

¿Mami? 

* * *

Ya Takano sabrá la verdad sobre Hinata, como lo tomará? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de: "No me dejes solo" ok, quise sonar como en la televisión, ¡nos vemos el próximo capitulo y que no se les olvide que pueden dejar un comentario (review) poner en favorito la historia (favorite story) o seguirlo (follow story) .


	8. Capitulo 8

Como siempre, voy a agradecer todos sus comentarios, este capitulo es más largo, y ya quedan solo 3 capítulos para que la historia termine, bueno, espero que les guste~.

Disclaimer: Solo el personaje de Hinata me pertenece, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

*Capitulo 8*

Takano volvió a su escritorio sin dejar de recordar como Hinata le decía mami, sentía que todo comenzaba a tener sentido, el porqué Hinata se le parecía tanto a Ritsu, el que él estuviera tan sobreprotector y la complaciera en lo que quisiera, en la foto...

Un minuto, Hinata dijo que esa foto, era la foto de su padre, eso quiere decir que el...

-Yo soy su padre.-Dice Takano sin poder creerlo, Hinata tenía 11 años y Ritsu se fue hace 12, Takano se mete su mano sobre su boca.

-Estaba embarazado cuando se fue.- Dice nuevamente susurrando, le agradaba la idea de ser padre, pero odiaba de que Ritsu se lo hubiera ocultado por tanto tiempo, tenía que darle explicaciones, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

A la hora, Ritsu vuelve con Hinata, Yokozawa se iba a quedar un rato con Kirishima, Ritsu saluda a Takano mientras se sentaba y Takano se acerca a éste.

-Cuando salgamos del trabajo, quiero que vayamos a tu apartamento, tenemos algo de qué hablar.-Le dice susurrando en su oído, Ritsu se estremece y asiente, ¿de qué quería hablar su Takano-san?

Al terminar de trabajar, los 3 se van al apartamento de Ritsu, Takano se sienta en el sofá y mira a Ritsu.

-Ehm, ¿por qué no te vas a bañar?-Le pregunta Ritsu a Hinata, ella asiente y va al baño que estaba en su cuarto, Ritsu estaba en la cocina, tenía miedo de lo que hablaría el mayor.

-... ¿Cuál es nombre completo de Hinata?-Le pregunta mirando hacia el televisor que estaba apagado.

-Onodera, Hinata Onodera.- Dice Ritsu susurrando.

-¿En serio? ¿No debería ser Takano? Después de todo, debe llevar mi apellido.-Con eso Ritsu comienza a temblar y se acerca lentamente a donde estaba el mayor.

-¿P-por q-qué d-dices eso?-

-Porque es mi hija, y que yo recuerde, en Japón, el primer apellido que se usa es el del padre.-Ritsu sintió que le iba a dar algo, comenzó a temblar más y a sudar, se sienta en el sofá cerca del mayor y lo mira sin saber que decir.

Takano suspira y se pone su mano sobre su frente, que el otro estuviera tan nervioso y no dijera nada, aseguraba 100% que Hinata era su hija.

-¿Por qué Ritsu? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Ritsu sintió como algunas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, sí que estaba nervioso en ese momento, no creyó que Takano lo descubriría por sí solo.

-Yo... No tuve opción.- Dijo para morderse el labio inferior y bajar su mirada.

Ritsu le cuenta todo lo que le había pasado los últimos 12 años, de la misma manera en que se lo contó a Yokozawa, Takano se había levantado y le había servido un poco de agua, jamás había visto al menor tan pálido.

-Y... Le conté a Yokozawa, él me dijo que me apoyaría y me ayudaría en todo lo que él pudiera.-

Takano había abierto bastante sus ojos, le asombraba que Ritsu pasara todo eso solo, idiota si, un tremendo idiota era Takano por haber sufrido tanto por tonterías mientras que Ritsu se dedicaba a estar pendiente de su hija y tratar de tener una vida normal a la vez.

-Voy a…lavar el vaso.-Dijo Ritsu mientras se levantaba lentamente, cuando comienza a lavar el vaso, Takano se levanta, camina rápido y lo abraza de la cintura colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias.-Le dice susurrando en su oído provocando que Ritsu se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta Ritsu cerrando la llave del agua.

-Por criar tan bien a nuestra hija.-Dijo Takano para luego moverlo de la cintura para que quedaran mirándose de frente, Ritsu coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello y baja su mirada, le daba vergüenza verlo.

-Pero…estoy muy seguro que ni ella ni tu hubieran sido una carga para mí, y me hubiera encantado ayudarte, además que…-Takano se muerde su labio inferior y coloca una mano en el vientre del menor.

-También me hubiera encantado verte con una pancita de embarazado.-Ritsu se sonroja y le da un leve golpe en su cabeza.

-No me toques allí, idiota.-

-Tengo hambre.-Aparece Hinata usando su pijama, al ver como Takano tenía su mano sobre el vientre de Ritsu ladea su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tiene su mano allí? ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?-Ritsu se sonroja más y Takano lo mira sonriendo cerrando un poco sus ojos, Ritsu se aparta y va a prepararle algo de comer a su pequeña, Takano se acerca al otro, lo abraza de la cintura y coloca su cabeza en su hombro.

-Deberíamos decirle que yo soy su padre.-Le dice susurrando.

-Déjame prepararle la cena.-Takano asiente, se aparta y se acerca a Hinata, unos minutos después, Ritsu le pone el plato de comida en la mesa e Hinata se acerca y se sienta sin que le dijera, a Ritsu y Takano se sientan cerca de ella y la observan, ella termina de comer y comienza a bostezar, le había dado sueño.

-Me voy a dormir...-Dice mientras se estiraba lentamente.

-Espera, Hinata, quiero decirte algo, vamos al sofá.-Dice Ritsu mientras se levantaba, tanto Takano como Hinata se levantan y se sientan en el sofá, Ritsu se sienta en el sofá cerca de Hinata y la mira.

-¿Te acuerdas de la foto que te di de tu padre?-

Hinata asiente y señala hacia donde estaba su cuarto.–La tengo en mi cuarto, ¿por qué mami?-

Ritsu traga y agarra las manos de Takano que se había sentado a su lado, en cierta forma, el tener agarradas las manos del mayor le daban más seguridad.

-Esa foto es de Takano-san cuando era joven, yo la agarré antes de irme, él es tu…padre.-Takano aprieta un poco las manos de Ritsu e Hinata los mira asombrada por unos segundos, luego se les tira encima abrazándolos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tú eras mi papi!-Tanto Takano como Ritsu corresponden al abrazo, éste último había cerrado sus ojos sintiendo el calor de su hija, y Takano, sentía que por fin había tenido eso que tanto deseaba, una familia. 

* * *

Si les gustó el capitulo, ya saben, pueden dejar un comentario (review) presionar el botón para seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerlo en favorito (favorite story) ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! 


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola a todos, ya les traigo el capitulo 9 que cambiará la trama de la historia, un final inesperado, ya viene el capitulo 10, pero OJO, después del 10 vendrá el capitulo extra, bueno, sin alargarme mucho, que lo disfruten~.

Advertencia: Contiene una pequeña escena lemon.

Disclaimer: El único personaje que me pertenece es Hinata, el resto de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

*Capitulo 9 *

Ritsu, Takano e Hinata siguieron abrazándose por un rato, luego Ritsu la aparta y le da un beso en su frente.

-Anda a dormir.- Le dice Ritsu susurrando, Hinata los vuelve a abrazar pero con un poco más de fuerza.

-Buenas noches, papis.- Papi, le gustaba como sonaba a Takano, Hinata se va y Takano y Ritsu se miran a la cara.

-Te amo Ritsu.-Dijo Takano acercando lentamente su rostro al del otro, Ritsu desvía la mirada sonrojándose, le daba mucha vergüenza que el mayor le dijera esas palabras.

-Idiota, ¿no deberías estar molesto porque te lo ocultara por tanto tiempo?-Takano le agarra su rostro para hacer que lo mirara, provocando más sonrojo de parte del menor.

-Lo estoy, pero a la vez estoy feliz porque tengo una familia contigo.- Le dijo acercando su rostro al del otro rozando sus labios, Ritsu abre su boca deseoso de sentir un beso, Takano ríe y le da un beso metiendo su lengua, juegan con sus lenguas hasta que el aire falta y se separan viendo como un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

-Te gustaría... ¿Ir a tu cuarto?-Le pregunta Takano jadeando, Ritsu se sonroja, agarra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

-Hinata nos puede escuchar.-Dice comenzando a gemir al sentir como Takano le daba un beso en su cuello.

-Entonces no hagas ruido.-Y sin decir más, Takano lo cargó y se lo llevó a su cuarto, lo acostó lentamente en su cama y lo ve, Ritsu tenía sus ojos abiertos, le gustaba ver como Takano se quitaba su camisa lentamente, éste la tira en el piso y se pone encima de Ritsu, le da un beso en su frente y lo mira a los ojos mientras metía su mano dentro de la camisa del otro.

-Ámame, Ritsu.- Le dice Takano comenzando a acariciarle con su dedo índice una tetilla.

Ritsu cierra sus ojos y jadea, siente como sus tetillas se ponen rápidamente duras.

-Ah…ya lo hago, tonto.-Takano sonríe y sin perder mucho tiempo, le quitó su camisa, se veía tan tierno, y sexy.

-  
-¡Takano-san! ¡Así! ¡Oh!  
-Mh…Ritsu.  
-Te amo…-  
-Yo… ¡ah!-

*Al día siguiente*

Ritsu despierta y se estira, se da cuenta que está desnudo y ve a su acompañante, Takano, que estaba profundamente dormido, Ritsu se sonroja y se pone su mano sobre sus ojos recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, Takano había descubierto por sí solo que Hinata era su hija, Ritsu no podía dejar de sonreír, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que él pensaba; Takano se despierta y como Ritsu estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta hasta que el mayor le comienza a acariciar su cabello.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- Le pregunta Takano sin dejar de acariciarle, Ritsu quita su mano de su cara y lo mira totalmente sonrojado.

-Tenemos que vestirnos rápido, Hinata podría vernos.-Dijo Ritsu levantándose de la cama, se viste rápidamente y se pone lo primero que consigue, Takano se viste lentamente riéndose, le daba risa como se estaba poniendo Ritsu; éste sale de su habitación y va al cuarto de su hija, ella seguía durmiendo, Takano abraza por detrás a Ritsu y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No sabía que se veía tan linda durmiendo.-Le dice susurrando, ambos se quedaron unos segundos viéndola y se despierta, y al verlos sonríe, no había sido un sueño después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Buenos días mami y papi.- Hinata se levanta lentamente y se acerca a ellos, abraza a cada uno y Ritsu le acaricia su cabello.

-Anda a cepillarte, voy a hacerte el desayuno, como hoy no trabajamos, me quedaré todo el día contigo, ¿te parece bien Hinata?-Le pregunta Ritsu, Hinata mira a Takano, ¿eso quiere decir que no la pasaría con su padre?

-¿Papi nos puede acompañar?-Pregunta Hinata, Ritsu mira a Takano esperando que este respondiera rápido y Takano comienza a reír, esa risa enamoraba a Ritsu, aunque este nunca lo admitiría.

-Claro, me encantaría pasar un día con ustedes.- Hinata salta varias veces emocionada y luego se va al baño a cepillarse, Ritsu le golpea el brazo a Takano, aunque no le hubiera golpeado fuerte, Takano se soba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué dijiste que si?!-Le pregunta gritando, Takano pone su mano encima de la cabeza del menor provocando que este se sonrojara.

-Cállate, yo también tengo todo el derecho de estar con mi hija, ¿no crees?- Ritsu da un suspiro, tenía razón, él debía estar con su hija, después de todo, no le había permitido estar con ella durante más de 11 años.

Ritsu no dice nada, cruza sus brazos y va a la cocina, Takano camina rápidamente detrás del otro y le agarra su mano provocando que el menor lo mirara a la cara.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que prepararle el desayuno a Hinata!-Takano le agarra el rostro a Ritsu con su otra mano y lo mira a los ojos, odiaba cuando el menor se ponía a gritar de esa manera.

-Yo lo haré, después de todo, se cocinar mejor que tú.- Takano ríe un poco por lo que le acababa de decir, ve como Ritsu tenía sus ojos y su boca bien abiertos, ¿acaso Ritsu pensaba que lo iba a besar? El mayor no perdió la oportunidad, acercó su rostro y le da un beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor, Ritsu se sonrojó pero correspondió al beso, los labios de Takano eran suaves, fuertes pero a la vez delicados, su lengua se movía de arriba hacia abajo acariciando lentamente la del otro, no querían separarse, cada vez que se besaban, sentían que podían pasar haciéndolo durante un largo rato, pero tenían que hacerlo, después de todo, su hija tenía que desayunar; cuando rompen el beso, Ritsu recuerda lo que había dicho Takano antes de besarlo, frunce el ceño y le da un leve golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo se cocinar muy bien! –Grita cruzando sus brazos, ambos parecían un par de niños cuando peleaban.

-Sí, pero yo no le he cocinado ni una sola vez…-Takano se acerca al oído de Ritsu y éste se estremece al sentir su respiración tan cerca.-Mami.- Ritsu se sonroja y lo aparta, dejaría que cocinara, por esa vez, le dijo cuál era el desayuno favorito de Hinata y esperó a que lo terminara, Hinata sale del baño y se extraña al no ver a su madre cocinando, Ritsu, al ver su cara, se levanta y se acerca a ella.

-Tu padre te está haciendo el desayuno.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata no dijo nada, por lo que esperó a que su padre terminara de hacer el desayuno, lo probó y dijo que estaba muy rico, Ritsu mira a Takano frunciendo el ceño, al parecer le estaría cocinando por un tiempo si Hinata quisiera.

*12 horas después*

Qué día tan agotador sin duda, Takano tenía a Hinata durmiendo profundamente en su hombro y caminaba con Ritsu por el pasillo de su edificio, Ritsu abre la puerta y deja que Takano entre, en el día, habían ido a pasar en un parque y luego fueron a un parque de diversiones, no sabían cómo Hinata no se cansaba, pero luego de cenar, Hinata comenzó a tener sueño y Takano la cargó, ese día había sido muy divertido para los 3; Takano lleva a su hija a su cuarto y la acuesta lentamente, no quería despertarla, ambos se ponen a verla por unos minutos desde el marco de la puerta y salen, Takano estira sus brazos estirándose y Ritsu lo miraba, no quería que se fuera a su apartamento.

-¿Puedes quedarte a dormir?-Le pregunta sonrojándose un poco, era la manera de decirle al mayor "no te vayas".

-Me encantaría, pero…debes entender que no puedo quedarme a dormir 2 noches seguidas.-Dijo Takano cruzando sus brazos, prácticamente llevaba 2 días sin estar en su casa, y aunque quisiera quedarse, no debía descuidar su casa.

-¿No quieres ver a tu hija?- Le pregunta Ritsu frunciendo el ceño, aunque lo que de verdad quería preguntarle era "¿no quieres dormir conmigo?"

-Claro que quiero pero vendré mañana temprano, buenas noches.- Dijo Takano mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando iba agarrar la manija se detiene.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué ocurre Takano-san?-Le pregunta Ritsu detrás de él, lo había seguido y se había extrañado cuando se detuvo.

-Y si... ¿Vivimos juntos?- Le pregunta Takano cerrando sus ojos, conocía muy bien a Ritsu para saber que reacción debía estar teniendo en este momento, Ritsu tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, el que su pareja lo pidiera como así lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Ya tenemos más de 1 año saliendo juntos, salimos hace 12 años, tenemos una hija, ¿no crees que es hora de dar el siguiente paso Onodera?- Pregunta Takano volteándose, vio como Ritsu había bajado su cabeza y se colocaba su mano su mano en su frente, Ritsu tenía que responder, y lo más rápido posible.

-Yo…-Respondió Ritsu susurrando, dio un profundo respiro, bajó su mano y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Me encantaría vivir contigo, Takano-san!- Gritó sin mirarlo, sentía que su cara estaba muy caliente y estaba seguro que también estaba muy roja, no podía mirarlo, se sorprendió como pudo responderle tan rápido, ¿será que, sin darse cuenta, había querido vivir con Takano pero no lo había demostrado?

Takano sonríe un poco, coloca su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Ritsu provocando que éste lo mirara a los ojos con su boca un poco abierta, Takano acerca su rostro pegando sus narices, al sentir tal cercanía, Ritsu cierra sus ojos, podía sentir y escuchar sus respiraciones, como ambos exhalaban e inhalaban lentamente, el ambiente de repente se había vuelto muy silencioso, como si nada más en el mundo estuvieran ellos 2; Ritsu desvía su mirada y Takano pasa sus labios de su nariz hasta su mejilla mientras la desviaba, cierra sus ojos y le da un leve beso en su suave mejilla, parecía que había besado algo delicado, algo tan delicado que en cualquier momento se podría romper, vuelve a colocar su mano en su mejilla y lentamente la mueve sin separar sus labios de su mejilla hasta que sus labios quedan encima de los de Ritsu, suelta su rostro y mete su lengua en la boca del menor que la recibe gustosamente, acarician sus lenguas por unos segundos y Takano se separa mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jamás dejaré de repetirte lo feliz que me has hecho Ritsu, te amo.- Ritsu lo mira también a los ojos y al escuchar esas palabras, no le responde pero lo abraza colocando su cabeza en su hombro, no necesitaba palabras para describir lo que sentía, que era exactamente lo mismo que sentía Takano.

Takano coloca su mano en la cabeza del menor y comienza a acariciarle sus cabellos, estuvieron abrazándose unos segundos hasta que el celular de Ritsu comienza a sonar, lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón y mira quién lo llamaba sin separarse mucho de Takano, abre sus ojos al ver quien lo llamaba, no era muy común que lo llamara a esa hora.

Toca la pantalla aceptando la llamada y espera a quien lo llamaba, comenzara a hablar.

-Ritsu, tenemos que hablar.- Le dice su madre molesta, Ritsu se asusta, solo había usado este tono de voz cuando había pedido que Hinata viviera con él y ella se había negado, tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría decirle, y eso se notaba en su cara, que de repente se había puesto muy pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

* * *

Aclaratoria: Yo no se cuantos días descansan en Japón, pero al menos en esta historia, descansan los días sábado y domingo.

Si quieren, pueden dejarme un review (comentario) seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerlo en favorito (favorite story) ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	10. Capitulo 10

Buenas, me disculpo por no haber publicado antes, andaba muy ocupada, les informo que este capítulo NO ES EL ÚLTIMO, aún falta el capitulo extra, bueno, espero que les guste~. 

* * *

*Capitulo 10*

-Ritsu, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Si? ¿De qué quieres hablar mamá?- Le pregunta tratando de no comenzar a tartamudear por los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

-Llamé a tu tía Akina para preguntarle cómo estaba Hinata y me dijo que ella tenía 3 días sin saber de ella porque se fue al extranjero, sola… me dijo que Hinata estaba viviendo contigo, ¿eso cierto Ritsu? ¿Hinata está viviendo contigo?- Le pregunta la madre de Ritsu, éste comienza a temblar, sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, Takano le quita el celular y lo pone en altavoz, quería escuchar la conversación que tenía con su madre, le acaricia su hombro esperando que tuviera fuerzas para responderle.

-Sí, e-ella está v-viviendo conmigo, ¿ha-hay algún problema con eso? -

La madre de Ritsu da un suspiro, Takano no sabía soltado el celular, pero no dejaba de ver como su pareja temblaba, algunas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos del menor, ya sabía que iba a responder su madre.

-Ritsu, sabes que no puedes vivir con ella, iré a buscarla mañana por la mañana, ayúdala a guardar sus cosas.- Todo lo que decía, parecía más bien como una orden, como si tuviera que hacerlo, algo que no quería hacer Ritsu, no se iba a separar de su hija tan fácilmente.

-No…-Susurró sintiendo como seguían cayendo las lágrimas de sus ojos, Takano quería decir algo, pero no podía meterse, por lo que se mordió su labio inferior aguanto las palabras que querían salir.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunta la madre de Ritsu, no había escuchado bien al estar en altavoz.

-… ¡No te llevarás a mi hija! ¡Hinata se quedará conmigo y ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de ella!- Grita Ritsu con todas sus fuerzas, tal grito asustó tanto a Takano como a la madre de Ritsu, ésta se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, y Takano le comienza a acariciar la cabeza a Ritsu, que apenas se había callado, se había metido su mano en su cara, sentía como las lágrimas salían en grandes cantidades, su respiración ahora era rápida, sí que estaba alterado.

-Sabes desde años que Hinata jamás podría vivir contigo porque sino no la verías más nunca, no vas a arruinar tu vida siendo madre/padre soltero Ritsu, vendré mañana por la mañana.-Y sin decir más, la madre de Ritsu colgó, Ritsu abraza con fuerza a Takano, no le importaba mancharle su camisa de lágrimas, el dolor que sentía era demasiado para poder aguantarlo solo, se imaginaba a su madre quitándole a su hija de sus brazos, viendo como ella se la llevaba e Hinata estiraba su brazo en dirección a Ritsu, se imaginaba el no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, para evitar que su madre se llevara a una de las personas que más amaba, la persona por la que había dado prácticamente su vida, ¿Hinata le arruinaría su vida? Al contrario, el solo tener 3 días compartiendo con ella, compartiendo con ella como de verdad lo harían una madre y una hija, le había mejorado muchísimo su vida, y al menos ahora no estaba solo, estaba Takano que lo ayudaría, ¿cierto?

-No me dejes solo Takano-san, no me dejes solo.- Le repitió entre sollozos, Takano le da un beso en su frente y comienza a acariciarle lentamente su espalda, también sentía dolor, pero apenas llevaba conociendo de la existencia de Hinata hace 3 días y un poco más de 24 horas sabiendo que era su hija, no podía ni imaginarse el dolor que sentía Ritsu, que pasó 11 años ocultando a Hinata más los 9 meses que la tuvo dentro de él.

-Jamás lo haré Ritsu, resolveremos esto, nadie nos quitará a Hinata, ella se quedará con nosotros, te lo prometo.- Le susurró, Ritsu asintió y cerró sus ojos, el que su pareja le dijera esa palabras tan motivadoras, le calmaba, solo un poco.

*Al día siguiente*

Ritsu casi no durmió en toda la noche, tenía miedo de que al dormirse, su madre apareciera y se llevara a Hinata, Takano se acostó a su lado y le repartía besos en su cabeza y bajaba haciendo un camino de besos hasta su cintura, pero ni eso lograba calmar al menor, Takano solo pudo dormir, cuando veía a Ritsu dormir, que a lo mucho que llegó a dormir fueron unas 3 horas, cuando eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la mañana, Ritsu se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos en su cabeza, sentía como si le estuvieran apretando, le dolía.

Takano se sienta y le acaricia lentamente la espalda a Ritsu, a él no le dolía la cabeza, mejor dicho, sorpresivamente no se sentía cansado, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho por todo lo que estaba pasando, Ritsu se queja y Takano lo mira colocando su mano en la cabeza del menor.

-¿Qué te pasa Ritsu?-

-Me duele mi cabeza...-Dice susurrando, Takano se levanta, va a donde estaban las medicinas y cuando tiene una va a la cocina, llena un vaso con agua y se lo lleva a Ritsu.

-Toma, esto te lo calmará, voy a despertar a Hinata y luego haré el desayuno.-Ritsu asiente luego de haberse tomado la pastilla, Takano va a despertar a su hija y comienza a hacer el desayuno, no le diría lo que estaba pasando, no quería preocuparla.

-¿Mami va a desayunar con nosotros?- Le pregunta Hinata mientras veía las caricaturas que pasaban en la mañana.

-Si, en un rato viene.- Dijo Takano sin dejar de hacer el desayuno, a los minutos se lo entrega y se aparta un poco para hacer una llamada.

-¿Yokozawa? Necesito pedirte un favor.-

*1 hora después*

Ritsu había salido a desayunar y trató de aparentar delante de su hija que nada malo pasaba, tuvo que obligarse a comer todo lo que le había preparado su pareja porque no tenía hambre, si es por él ni desayunaba, Takano le pide a Hinata que vaya a su habitación para que ella terminara de sacar todas sus cosas (ya que todavía le faltaban 2 maletas por desempacar), éste se sienta al lado de Ritsu y le agarra sus manos.

-Llamé a Yokozawa y le expliqué lo que pasó, me dice que si tu madre se quiere llevar a Hinata que llamemos a la policía, no puede llevársela sin su tutor legal que eres tú, pero que cuando salgamos de este problema vayamos a cambiar en su partida de nacimiento para que me pongan como padre y tenga mi apellido.- Le explicó Takano, Ritsu solo se limita a asentir lentamente, unos segundos más tarde, escucha que tocan el timbre y Ritsu da un pequeño salto en su asiento, estaba más que seguro que se trataba de su madre.

Takano se levanta y va a abrir la puerta, efectivamente, estaba la madre de Ritsu.

-Buenos días, soy la madre de Ritsu, ¿quién es usted?- Le pregunta la madre de Ritsu, Takano mira hacia adentro y ve como Ritsu se comenzaba a levantar y se acercaba lentamente, Takano cruza sus brazos y vuelve a mirar a la madre de su novio.

-Me llamo Takano Masamune y soy el novio de su hijo.-Ritsu se mete detrás del mayor y se pega a su espalda como si se tratara de proteger de su madre.

-¿Novio? ¡Ritsu! ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre!- Grita estirando sus brazos, ¿Cómo podía mostrar tanta alegría de verlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

Ritsu abre un poco más la puerta y da un paso para atrás.- Pasa madre, puedes hablar con Takano-san en el sofá mientras que yo te busco un poco de café.- Dice manteniendo un rostro serio, por más que tuviera miedo, se sentía seguro el que su pareja la "vigilara".

Tanto Takano como la madre de Ritsu se sientan en el sofá mientras que Ritsu preparaba el café, Takano encendió un cigarrillo y se lo metió a su boca mientras miraba a la madre de su novio, no había notado el gran parecido que tenían entre ambos.

-Entonces… tu eres el novio de mi hijo, supongo que ya estás enterado que tiene una hija de 11 años.- Dijo la madre de Ritsu, se había fijado en el apartamento de su hijo, ya que era la primera vez que lo visitaba.

Takano expulsa el humo del cigarrillo y lo apaga, no tenía muchas ganas de fumar en ese momento.

-Lo sé, y ella es mi hija, yo fui el chico que lo embarazó hace 12 años.- La madre de Ritsu abre sus ojos y boca, luego se coloca su mano sobre su boca comenzando a reír, que buen chiste había hecho Takano.

-Oh muchacho, no me hagas reír, que buen chiste.- Takano frunce el ceño, ¿acaso le parecía un chiste que el fuera el padre de Hinata?

-No es un chiste, yo me llamaba Saga Masamune cuando comencé a salir con Ritsu, después de que mis padres se divorciaran mi apellido cambió a Takano.- En eso llega Ritsu con la taza de café, se la entrega a su madre y se sienta al lado de su pareja.

-Ritsu, dile que yo soy el padre de Hinata.- Ritsu baja su mirada al sentir la mirada de los presentes, apenas se había sentado y ya se sentía presionado.

-Es cierto mamá, él es padre de Hinata, pe-pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.-Coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las aprieta comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-Lo que importa es que no te la vas a llevar, ella vivirá con Takano- san y conmigo, por fin seremos una familia.-Takano se fijaba en las expresiones de la madre de Ritsu, ella se había quedado asombrada, jamás pensó que Ritsu volvería con el chico que lo había embarazado y aparentemente estaban bien, no quería parecer mala, pero le daba temor el pensar que Ritsu cuidaría solo a su nieta, aunque Ritsu no lo entendiera, ella siempre quiso lo mejor para él, quiso que siguiera viviendo su vida como tenía que vivirla, o al menos, un poco de como tenía que hacerlo, realmente no pensaba en llevársela (a su nieta), solo quería asustarlo un poco para que las cosas siguieran como estaban , aunque se le había pasado la mano con las amenazas, Ritsu ya tenía 27 años, edad que consideraba buena para tener hijos, por lo que Ritsu ya había logrado la madurez que quería que lograra.

La madre de Ritsu ve como Takano le agarraba una de las manos de Ritsu y la sobaba, no se había dado cuenta que Ritsu se había puesto pálido, por los nervios, quizás, ella le da un sorbo a la taza de café y se pasa la lengua por sus labios limpiándolos de los restos del café, le parecía delicioso.

-Tú lo has amado durante estos 12 años, ¿cierto? Jamás lo dejaste de amar…-

Ritsu abre sus ojos de golpe, y se sonroja, tenía razón, jamás había dejado de amar a Takano, pero le daba cierta vergüenza el tener que admitir algo así en frente de su madre.

-Ehm…yo creo que…si, lo he amado todo este tiempo mamá, siempre soñé con que Takano- san y yo cuidáramos juntos a Hinata y por fin lo vamos a hacer, quieras o no...- Takano sonríe al escuchar a su pareja admitiendo que lo amaba, el mayor se quedaba callado esperando que diría la madre de su novio.

-Yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti, Ritsu.-Dijo susurrando la madre de Ritsu, ella comienza a reír y mira a Takano.- El parece un gran joven y…estoy segura que ustedes van a ser una gran familia.- Al escuchar esas palabras, Ritsu la mira aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, había imaginado el peor de los escenarios, ella le vuelve a dar un sorbo al café y lo pone sobre la mesita que había.

-¿De verdad creíste que tu madre sería capaz de alejar a tu hija? Yo quería que no tuvieras tantas responsabilidades, aunque Akina te ayudara, no era lo mismo, tenía que esperar a que crecieras lo suficiente, y ya lo acabas de hacer, además el que cuentes con la ayuda de Takano, me alegra mucho que ya no estés solo mi pequeño.- La madre de Ritsu se comienza a levantar y estira sus brazos hacia el menor esperando que lo abrazara.

-¿Ahora si me darás mi abrazo?-

Ritsu se levanta y rápidamente va a abrazar a su madre con fuerza, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, sentía que todo el miedo y toda la preocupación que había sentido durante la noche y parte de la mañana se habían esfumado, su madre no era tan mala como creía que era.

-Gra-gracias mamá.- Dice entre sollozos, ella comienza a mover su mano derecha para que Takano se levantara y viniera a abrazar a Ritsu, éste se levanta y ella le pasa a Ritsu, que de una vez lo abrazó y lloró manchando su pecho, Takano le acaricia su espalda y le besa su frente, la madre de Ritsu los mira sonriendo, se notaba que se amaban, y mucho.

-Bueno, ¿puedo ir a saludar a mi nieta?- Ritsu deja de abrazar a Takano y se limpia sus lágrimas con su brazo.

-Vamos, nosotros te acompañamos, ella está en su cuarto terminando de sacar sus cosas.- Ritsu agarra la mano de Takano y comienzan a caminar, abren la puerta de su cuarto y la ven terminando de acomodar, se ve que había heredado los genes de Takano al ser tan limpia y ordenada.

-Hinata, mira quien te vino a visitar…-Dijo Ritsu, Hinata, al ver de qué se trataba de su abuela, va corriendo hacia ella y la abraza.

-¡Abuela! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!- La madre de Ritsu corresponde al abrazo y luego de separarse la mira con una sobre sus labios.

-Si pero ya me tengo que ir, tus padres te tienen que dar una noticia.-Dijo colocando la mano en la espalda de su hijo empujándolo un poco.

Ritsu mira a Hinata y le agarra sus manos.- Vas a comenzar a vivir con tu padre y conmigo, los 3 viviremos juntos Hinata.-

Hinata abre sus ojos y salta abrazando fuerte a su madre, Ritsu la carga (aunque ya le parecía algo pesada por su edad) y Takano los abraza, por fin, serían la familia que tanto deseaban ser.

La madre de Ritsu comienza a salir lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, no quiso interrumpirlos para despedirse, ya podía tener una excusa para estar viniendo, Takano sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, le besó la cabeza tanto a Ritsu como a Hinata, los amaba tanto que no podía decirlo con palabras, los 3 estarían juntos, y nada ni nadie los separaría, porque jamás volverían a estar solos, sino que estarían juntos, por mucho, mucho tiempo. 

* * *

Ya saben, pueden dejar un comentario (review) presionar el botón para seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) ¡nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	11. Extra

¿Debería despedirme ahora o al final?

Les agradezco a todos los que se han dedicado a leer esta historia durante este tiempo, no saben la alegría que me ha dado el haber pasado todo este tiempo escribiendo y publicando la historia, dudo mucho que vuelva a escribir algo sobre sekai ichi hatsukoi, por eso agradezco el haberme dedicado tanto a escribirla, pensé que los personajes no me saldrían como están en el anime, pero gracias por demostrarme que si se parecieron, por cierto, ahora no puedo ver el anime sin pensar en el fic xD bueno, un placer a todos. 

* * *

*Extra*

Ritsu le había explicado lo que había pasado a su tía Akina y a ella le había alegrado muchísimo, de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos, por la insistencia de Takano, ellos se habían ido a vivir a su apartamento, Hinata ya había comenzado las clases en la escuela, por lo que al terminar, tanto Ritsu como Takano la iban a buscar y la llevaban a su trabajo, habían estado muy felices, hasta que una noche, cuando Ritsu y Takano estaban acostados en su cama, éste último se comienza a poner encima del otro y le acaricia lentamente su mejilla.

-Tengamos un hijo, Ritsu.- Eso provocó un gran sonrojo de parte del menor, mueve su cara cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Quítate de encima! Quiero dormir.- Takano frunce el ceño y comienza a besarle su cuello mientras metía su mano dentro del pantalón de pijama del otro y le acariciaba su miembro, Ritsu abre sus ojos y comienza a gemir, mueve su cintura siguiendo el ritmo de la mano del mayor, Takano sonríe, Ritsu se excitaba fácilmente.

Cuando Ritsu se viene en su mano, Takano saca su mano de su pantalón, se sienta en la cama y lo mira riendo.

" _Lo odio_ ". -Pensó Ritsu mientras se colocaba debajo de las sábanas y se abrazaba. 

_-¡Ya me voy a la escuela!-Gritó Hinata de 15 años mientras salía corriendo dirigiéndose a la puerta._

 _-¿Y no piensas desayunar primero? No te vas a ir sin comer algo.-Dice Ritsu desde la cocina, estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno ya que el también necesitaba irse a trabajar._

 _-Mamá... Todos mis amigos desayunan en la escuela.-_

 _-Y si todos tus amigos se lanzan de un puente, ¿tú también lo harías?-Le pregunta Ritsu frunciendo el ceño, Hinata suspira y se sienta en la mesa, no quería ponerse a discutir con su madre por una tontería._

 _-Buenos días, miren quien se despertó.-Dice Takano entrando a la cocina cargando a un pequeño niño de 3 años._

 _-¡Buenos días mami!-Grita estirando sus manitas hacia Ritsu, éste pone el desayuno que preparó para todos y carga a su hijo._

 _-Buenos días Akio, vamos a desayunar antes de dejarte en la guardería, mami y papi tienen que ir a trabajar.-Takano se acerca a Ritsu y le da un beso en su mejilla, al sentarse y comenzar a desayunar, se notaba claramente un aro dorado que tenía en su dedo anular en su mano izquierda._

 _Ritsu sienta a Akio en su silla y todos comienzan a desayunar, la imagen era tan linda que parecía haber sido sacada de una revista._

Ritsu despierta temprano en la mañana, vio que su pareja seguía durmiendo por lo que se sienta en su cama y se coloca su mano derecha sobre su vientre.

-Quizás... Si quiero tener otro hijo después de todo.-Dijo susurrando con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, pero sin darse cuenta, su pareja lo había escuchado y sonrió, unos minutos más tarde, Takano finge que se acaba de despertar y le besa su cabeza, Ritsu aún estaba sentado en la cama pero ya no tenía su mano sobre su vientre.

-Buenos días.-

Ritsu se sonroja y baja su mirada.- Buenos días, cre-creo que si quiero que tengamos otro hijo, Takano- san.-Ritsu no aguantaba la vergüenza, Takano sonríe y lo acuesta lentamente, se pone encima del otro y se lame sus labios.

-Entonces, comencemos a hacerlo.-Dijo para darle un beso apasionado, nada era tan bueno como comenzar el día con sexo matutino.

*2 meses después*

Ritsu estaba en el baño de su apartamento acabando de vomitar, ya era el 4to día seguido en que vomitaba por la mañana.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de hacerte una prueba de embarazo? Ya es el 4to día que vomitas y estas más gruñón y llorón que de costumbre.- Dijo Takano apoyado en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados.

Ritsu se lava su boca y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No soy un gruñón y un llorón, idiota! Y sal, me voy a hacer 2 pruebas.- Dijo empujando al mayor hacia afuera, éste sale y Ritsu se hace 2 pruebas de embarazo, una sola podría equivocarse, y si las 2 tenían el mismo resultado, era más que seguro que era el correcto.

Cuando pasa el tiempo que tenía que pasar, Ritsu abre la puerta dejando que Takano entrara y mira las 2 pruebas, ambas marcaban el " **Positivo** ".

Ritsu miraba las pruebas asombrado, Takano lo abraza por detrás colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor y mira las pruebas sonriendo.

-Sabía que lo lograríamos, pero esta vez será diferente Ritsu, porque ahora si tendrás a alguien que te cuide bien.-Dijo Takano para besarle su mejilla y separarse.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde para ir al trabajo, mami.- Le guiña el ojo y sale, Ritsu conocía muy bien a Takano, era posible que ahora lo cuidaría tanto que lo más lejos que lo dejaría salir era ir al trabajo (y sólo porque estaría el para cuidarlo) le esperarían unos largos meses.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, era que por nada del mundo, se separaría de su Takano-san o de su hija, Hinata Takano.

 **FIN**

* * *

Ya saben, si desean, pueden dejarme un comentario o poner en favorito la historia (favorite story), y recuerden, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.


End file.
